disneys_hunchback_of_notre_damefandomcom-20200213-history
Quasimodo
, Madellaine, Clopin, Gypsies, the Archdeacon, guards |enemies = Claude Frollo, Phoebus , guards, Brutish and Oafish Guard, Sarousch, Madellaine |family = Unnamed mother Unnamed father Claude Frollo (former adoptive father; deceased) |possessions = Wooden figurines The bells |interests = Ringing Notre Dame's bels, making models carved out of wood, Le Jour D'Amour, romance, Zephyr, being with Madellaine, La Fidèle |dislikes = Frollo's tyranny, being used for selfish gain |inspiration = The character of the same name from Victor Hugo's novel |films = The Hunchback of Notre Dame The Hunchback of Notre Dame II The Lion King 1 1/2 |television_programs = House of Mouse |games = The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Topsy Turvy Animated Storybook: The Hunchback of Notre Dame Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance |voiced_by = Tom Hulce (films) Ari Rubin (Kingdom Hearts 3D) |weapons = Dagger (briefly) Torch (formerly)|affiliations = Disney Prince Claude Frollo Notre Dame Esmeralda Phoebus}} Quasimodo '''(also referred to as '''Quasi by his friends and family) is the main protagonist and the titular character of the series. Background Early life As a baby, Quasimodo's parents and their companions were sneaking into Paris and probably seeking sanctuary at the cathedral. However, their company was soon arrested by Claude Frollo, but Quasi's mother fled with her baby. However, while the young woman had made it to the steps, Frollo wrestled the baby Quasimodo from her arms and ultimately killed her. Frollo unwrapped the baby, but instead called it a "monster" and intended to drown it. However, the Archdeacon stopped Frollo and ordered him to adopt the baby. Frollo only kept the child and claimed that the baby would one day be of use to him. Frollo names the baby Quasimodo (meaning half-formed) and raised him in the bell tower. Personality Despite his appearance, Quasimodo is a kind and gentle person. He was also curious and trusting, enough so that he was naive to the true nature of his master, Frollo until he was in his early twenties. Even when Frollo taught Quasimodo that gypsies, such as Esmeralda, were evil, Quasimodo was not particularly violent towards them. He also seems to have an attachment to Notre Dame, as he didn't leave even after he was accepted into society. due to being raised by Frollo, and being isolated from everyone else, Quasimodo initially had fairly poor social skills. This is shown with his shyness and his initial fear of Esmeralda. Additionally, when she displayed compassion towards him, he jumped to the conclusion that she was romantically attracted to him, and he was heavily heartbroken when she revealed that her heart belonged to Phoebus. However, Quasimodo is still close friends with Phoebus and Esmeralda. His devotion to his master almost proved to be his undoing, as it almost caused him to abandon his friends and allies. He can also show violence towards his enemies, particularly when they are threatening his friends and allies, especially towards Esmeralda. Physical appearance Quasimodo is a deformed young man, with a large, curved hunch on his back, along with a lump above his left eye. He also has a large nose, a massive central incisor and heavy arms. He has fair skin, red hair and blue eyes. For clothing, he wears a long, short-sleeved green tunic, Brown rights and teal shoes. In the second film, he still wears his original outfit, but also gets new duds consisting of a violet/purple/brown stripe circus outfit along with a blue cape and a violet/purple/brown stripe hat. The hat came with two blue feathers but they were eaten by Djali. Abilities Quasimodo is a talented artist, possessing the skills needed to carve miniature figurines and toys, a scale wooden model of Paris and the cathedral itself and decoration of hung shards of stained glass. Quasimodo likely developed his skills in handicraft as a hobby or to make his life isolated in the bell tower more bearable. Quasimodo, despite his appearance, is very agile and acrobatic, as he is able to quickly move across rooftops, scale buildings, rope-swing, and climb large structures with relative ease. He likely made a habit of climbing and scaling the cathedral to better observe the world from which his master forbade him from ever entering, and to see the free people, envying the m for being able to live as they do. Due to his duty to ring the bells of Notre Dame, Quasimodo possesses extreme physical strength. One of the first instances of this abnormal physical strength was shown when Quasimodo was able to lift the fully-armored Phoebus up off his feet with no notable effort when Phoebus entered the bell tower in search of Esmeralda. Perhaps the most impressive feat Quasimodo has shown was his ability to break free of the chains which held him in the bell tower when Frollo was preparing to execute Esmeralda. Appearances The Hunchback of Notre Dame ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' Relationships Family * Mother † * Father † Allies * Esmeralda - Former Love Interest turned Friend and Sister Figure * Phoebus - Enemy turned Friend; Brother Figure * Zephyr * French Guard * Notre Dame ** The Archdeacon * Madellaine - Love Interest Enemies * Claude Frollo - Adoptive Father; Former Caretaker turned Enemy * Claude Frollo's soldiers ** Brutish Guard ** Oafish Guard * Cirque de Sarousch ** Sarousch ** Sarousch's men Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Characters Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Characters Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame II